How to Talk to Short People: A Guide by Shiota Nagisa
by N and S and F
Summary: Bertubuh pendek itu bukan masalah bagi Nagisa. Kadang-kadang memalukan iya, tapi tetap bukan masalah. Yang masalah itu cara orang (a.k.a. Karma) bicara dengannya. Sebagai teman Karma, wajar kan Nagisa 'mengajarinya?


**OXDXC**

 **How to Talk to Short People: A Guide by Shiota Nagisa** by **Nyx Keilantra**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** by **Yuusei Matsui**

 **Warning(s): Menjurus (?) yaoi, OOC,** _ **power play**_ **(?), etc.**

 **OXDXC**

Sebenarnya Nagisa gak pendek-pendek banget kan ya? 160 cm (oke, 159, biarlah) itu sudah standard loh pemirsa, kalo dibandingin sama anak wanita. Tinggi banget malah, kalo dibandinginnya ama anak TK.

...ya iyalah tinggi kalo perbandingannya sama anak TK. Garing aja.

 _Anyway_ , kondisi... ah, defisiensi kalsium dan perbedaan genetika yang mempengaruhi pertumbuhan Nagisa selama ini tidak pernah benar-benar mengganggunya. Mungkin lebih karena selama ini tinggi badan Nagisa belum terlalu jelas perbedaannya dengan para siswa lain di sekolah. Sayang, di kelas 3-E ini ia harus menelan kenyataan pahit perihal tinggi badan rata-rata siswa di kelasnya mencapai 170 cm dengan segelintir lebih rendah.

Ada sih dua makhluk lain yang memiliki kondisi serupa Nagisa. Kimura dan Itona. Anehnya, mereka tidak konstan diperlakukan semena-mena dan dipermalukan seperti Nagisa. _Mereka_ , bukan _Nagisa_ , diperlakukan seperti orang biasa. Lain kata, tidak pakai acara menekuk lutut dan separuh berjongkok supaya mereka sejajar garis mata.

Seperti yang harus dialami Nagisa.

Ada kedutan di pinggir mata Nagisa, tapi ia tidak menghiraukannya. Ia tetap tersenyum ramah dan dengan sabar meladeni percakapan Karma.

Karma, yang tingginya seratus tujuh puluh lima. Yang IQ-nya jelas jauuuh di atas rata-rata. Yang kini menekuk lutut mengobrol dengan Nagisa seolah ia adalah pengurus tempat penitipan anak-anak dan Nagisa adalah anak yang ketakutan nyaris berhamburan airmata habis ditinggal mama.

Padahal Nagisa versi balita biasa-biasa aja tuh pas ditinggal ibunya. Dan tempat penitipan anak-anak sekalipun dari neraka juga mana mau mempekerjakan iblis macam Karma.

"Eeeh, udah jam masuk lagi aja? Udah ya, Nagisa, kalau ada yang nanya bilang aja aku lagi ke Karibia. Dadah~"

"Ha— ...ah, bolos lagi kamu, Karma?"

Nagisa menghela nafas pasrah, berbalik arah menuju gedung kelas E yang bobrok dan mengenaskan tapi tetap tercinta. Sekilas melirik Karma, ia mendapati pemuda bersurai merah itu meluruskan lutut dan meregangkan punggungnya—pakai acara mendesah lega pula mendengar keretak punggungnya bersuara.

Hmm.

Membungkuk begitu pasti melelahkan ya untuk Karma? Iya sih ini salahnya sendiri dan bukan salah Nagisa... Tapi tetap saja. Membantu mencegah kifosis kan (agak-agak termasuk) kewajiban seorang teman yang baik, ya?

Hmm.

Kalau ada yang memperhatikan belakang tubuh Nagisa saat ia melenggang memasuki kelasnya, ia mungkin bisa menangkap kilasan ekor iblis di tulang ekornya.

.

.

Rencana kecil Nagisa tidak langsung dijalankannya. Sekalipun sederhana, rencananya membutuhkan persiapan yang sematang-matangnya, _al dente_ seperti pasta.

Tapi akhirnya persiapan itu beres juga. Tinggal menunggu momen yang tepat ketika—

"Yo, Nagisa."

Pucuk dicinta Karma pun tiba. _Yatta_.

Senyuman yang disunggingkan Nagisa lebih terang 100 watt dari biasa, membuat Karma sampai buta temporer melihatnya.

Selaku para siswa kelas E lainnya yang terbiasa haus darah, Karma tentunya menangkap haus darah Nagisa. Tapi juga selaku makhluk gaje nan nge- _troll_ hobi menantang bahaya, ia mengabaikannya.

Keputusan yang salah, Karma...

Kenapa?

Karena saat ia refleks menekuk lutut untuk bicara dengan Nagisa, Nagisa menjalankan aksinya.

Dengan gaya sebiasa berjalan ke sekolah—alias gaya yang dulu digunakannya mengalahkan Pak Takaoka—Nagisa mengurangi jarak diantara mereka, menjegal kaki Karma sembari menarik lengan bajunya, dan _voila_.

Karma mengerjapkan mata, mendapati dirinya tahu-tahu terjatuh ke pelukan Nagisa, yang tetap menahannya dengan satu lengan di bawah punggung Karma dan satu tangan memegang pahanya, seolah mereka tengah berdansa.

Tidak lupa para siswa kelas E sebagai penonton mereka.

"ANJIR NAGISA _SEME_ TIBA-TIBA!"

"KARMA TERPESONA!"

"AKU MAU DIGITUIN JUGA...!" jangan tanya ini siapa.

" _REAL LIFE_ YAOI KARMA DAN NAGISA... SEKALIPUN POSISINYA KEBALIK, TERIMA KASIH, DEWA!" ini para _fujoshi_ kelas E yang bersimbah airmata sambil heboh memotret keduanya.

Nagisa tertawa dengan pipi _agak_ merona, sikap malu-malu dan merendah.

Karma—yang sudah merosot dari rengkuhan Nagisa—merah dari ujung kaki sampai puncak kepala.

Kayano simpatik menepuk bahu Karma yang menatap hampa. "Tabah ya, Ma, dulu pas aku dicium Nagisa juga emang kayak gini rasanya. Yah, walaupun tanggapannya lebih ceria..."

Singkat kata, _happy end_ untuk Nagisa. Tidak salah dia berlatih angkat beban sebulan lamanya.

 **~Owari~**

 **A/N:** Ini pendek banget ya? Biarin lah. Toh masih ada _omake_ di bawah, beberapa malah.

 **~Omake 1~**

Waktu bubar sekolah tiba. Karma masih terduduk di meja, menatap telapak tangannya yang ia angkat seolah hendak berdoa—atau meramal masa depannya, kalau menilai dari betapa serius ekspresinya.

"Lho, Karma, kamu gak pulang juga?"

Nagisa berhenti melangkah, menyadari temannya yang ia ( _sedikiiiit_ ) permalukan tadi pagi belum ikut beranjak juga. Apa ia sedang menunggu wartawan sekolah untuk menyerah mewawancarainya?

Tiba-tiba Nagisa merasa bersalah. Ia tidak suka menyakiti, lebih baik **menghabisi** daripada menyakiti. Ia bergegas menghampiri Karma, hendak memohon maaf telah menjatuhkan harga diri temannya.

"Karma, a-!"

"Nagisa," Karma malah memotong kalimat. Matanya berkilat, menandakan tekadnya sudah bulat. "Bisa tolong _kabedon_ aku tidak?"

...

...

...

"...ya?"

Karma tersenyum puas, menepuk bahu Nagisa. Nagisa dalam hati bertanya;

 _Apa aku telah tanpa sengaja membangkitkan jiwa maso Karma?_

Dia agak ketakutan memikirkan konsekuensinya. Tapi agak... tergelitik minatnya juga.

 **~Omake 2~**

Asano Gakushuu dengan _cool_ menutup kuapan mulutnya. Sekalipun tidak ada rapat OSIS atau apa, mendapati seorang siswi kelas sebelah menyatakan cinta padanya (yang tentu saja ditolaknya) sudah cukup untuk membuatnya lelah jiwa-raga.

Malas-malasan tapi tetap elegan, matanya memindai daerah hutan tempat kelas E bersemayam—

"Itu...?! Akabane dan—siapa?!"

Dua tangan memerangkap kepala berambut merah. Wajah Karma sedikit terhalang oleh surai biru muda, tapi mata elang—atau lipan?—Asano dapat menangkap senyuman puas nan bahagia beserta rona **manis** di wajah Karma.

Asano _speechless_ di tengah jalan sekolah. Untung bukan di jalan raya, tidak lucu kalau ia jadi korban kecelakaan lalu lintas karena terlalu asik melihat orang meng- _kabedon_ rivalnya yang preman punya.

 **~Omake 3~**

Nagisa memasang senyuman dingin menatap Karma. Karma adem-ayem diperangkap Nagisa.

Dengan rela diperbudak murid-muridnya (karena sudah diiming-imingi uang barang seribu yen dan ijin memotret aksi mereka) Koro- _sensei_ bertumpu pada lutut dan siku tentakelnya, dijadikan pijakan untuk memudahkan Nagisa meng- _kabedon_ Karma.

Demi kapal, biarkanlah.

 **~Omake Tamat~**


End file.
